As They Weren'tAs They Were
by k'tar
Summary: What if Ranma and Akane were scouts? And what if the scouts couldn't find the moon princess? What if the moon princess wasn't Serena?
1. Chapter 1

As They Weren't/As They Were

by Joanna vanOorschot

Disclaimer: I don't own Salor Moon or Ranma 1/2,not me. I will, however take amazing liberties with the stories, so nyah!

Prologue

1000 years ago

Three young girls knelt before Queen Serenity. One would become the guardian of Earth, one would become the guardian of the Moon and the third would become guardian of the Ginzuisho. The power was called, and the potential guardians awaited the decision. The Queen watched, stunned, as her daughter was chosen guardian of the moon. Even more stunning to her was that the princess of earth was earth's guardian, not the moon's,an earth human had always guarded the moon, and a moon citizen the earth. Then the ginzuisho chose the person who would be its next bearer. Queen Serenity was not having a good day.

10 years ago

Genma took his six year old son and his friend Tomoe Tendo's five year old daughter on a training trip. It lasted about half a year. During this trip Genma discovered the Neko-ken, and decided to teach both children. Simultaneously. It worked.

Unfortunately, Genma had neglected to inform either his wife or his friend of the trip before he left. None of the other adults were happy about his actions. Wisely, he chose not to tell them about the Neko-ken, or its side effects.

As a direct result of this training trip, Tomoe's wife talked her husband into accepting a promotion that took them out of Japan. She wanted to be certain Genma Saotome would never be able to take her child like that again.

5 years ago

A ten year old girl stood, hands behind her back, watching an old man with a floating object between his hands.

"Could I learn that?"

6 months ago

"oh sirs! very bad you should fall in spring!"

at the same time

Well, we beat Beryl, una. Now, do we still need to find this princess of yours?" Rei was seated in her temple with Amy, Mina, Lita and the two cats.

"I've got no ideas on this one."

Author's notes: Yes there's no Serena in the Scout's lives. For those who are interested, no Serena means Darian was never captured and turned evil by the Negaverse, and the Ginzuisho hasn't been reassembled.

ASuthor's Notes 2: This fanfic was originally posted at .com. Ifound it increasingly hard to update, and lost interest. I am also re-editing my work so there ARE changes.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:No I don't ownRanma or Sailor Moon

Chapter One

Jerrica sat bolt upright, scared by the restraint keeping her down. She looked around wildly. 'An airplane' she thought 'I'm on an airplane. Going to Japan. Ti live with an uncle I've never met.'

"Are you alright? Must have been some nightmare there Miss Tendo."

"Uh-huh. Oh, please, don't call me that."

"Serenity, then."

"I told you before, Mr. James, I prefer Jerrica. That is the name I go by, not Serenity."

The pilot announced that they were about to land in Tokyo. Jerrica automatically checked to see if she was still belted in.

"Well, I guess we'll be at your Uncle Soun's house soon. He lives in Tokyo, right?"

"The letter said Nerima Mr. James."

"Daddy, how could you? Another gueat? We've no room! And with the insanity that goes on around here...oh, what were you thinking?" Nabiki glared at her father.

"She is your cousin," Soun said beginning to tear up. "My dear older brother's only child. And we are her only living relatives. Kasumi, have you made a new guest bedroom, as I asked?"

"Yes, father." Kasumi wandered into the kitchen. "I wonder how much I should make?Ranma and Mr. Saotome aren't here, but a new guest, and what if someone comes with her..."

There was a knockat the door. Nabiki looked up, surprised. Who would ever bother to knock? Kasumi re-emerged to open the door.

A teenagfe girl with long blonde hair that hung down in ponytails that emerged from balls of hair at the top of her head, and vivid blue eyes, stood at the front door.

"Excuse me," her japanese was flawless, Nabiki noted. "Is this the Tendo residence?"

"Oh my, yes."Kasumi said "Do come in."

A man in a dark suit came up behind the girl. "What did she say?" he demanded in irritable english. "That's what I hate about travelling, all these stupid foreign languages. People who can't speak decent english like-"

"She said" Jerrica interrupted, "That this is the Tendo's."

"And I wouldn't assume," Nabiki said sweetly, in perfect, unaccented english, "that everyone here won't understand you."

"Well, that's all. She's already taken these japanese tests, so you can place her in your local high school. And money will be coming in quarterly to the bank account you've given me"(Kasumi's, but he didn't know that)"and to the bank account made out to you, Serenity."

"I told you, it's JERRICA."

A week later, Ranma and his father returned. Jerrica had settled in to life in Nerima- she was in Akane's class, inspite of her being almost a year younger, and she had made friends with Akane, and used the dojo every day to practice the chi her sensei had taught her.

"What's that?" Akane asked, coming into the dojo.

"Meditation. I'm supposed to practice every day. It clears the mind and cleans the aura, and it puts me in the right frame of mind to practice."

"I didn't know you did martial arts."

"I don't really, but my master said that learning the arts would help me, not that it's always necessary, but the thought that I was probasbly one of those who do better learning Chi and the Art. Mom was dead set against the idea and I never got the chance-"

"I'll teach you!" Akane interrrupted eagerly. "And you can show me the stuff you were taught. Fair, right?"

"Yeah, I guess..." Jerrica's voice trailed off, as shenoticed the loud sounds coming their way."Um, what's that noise, Akane?"

"...so we want to introduce her to you both- oh, hi. Jerrica." Soun smiled at her nervously. "I'd like to introduce you to my friend Genma, and his son-"

"C-C-C-cat!!!!"he word erupted from two throats at the same instant.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't smoke, I don't drink, I don't own Sailor Moon or Ranma.

Chapter 2

"C-C-C-cat!!!!" The word echoed from two different sides of the room.

Akane swerved her head to look at- Jerrica?! cowering in a corner looking more terrified than she had ever seen anyone-except Ranma. In fact it looked a lot like the way Ranma looked just before...

Jerrica yowled. Ranma, who had seemed to be calming, a little, since the cat was being removed from the room, froze. He looked over at Jerrica, as she dropped to all fours,and hissed, loudly.

"Ranma, no!" Akane yelled and started to move forwards- too late. Ranma dropped on all fours and hissed back.

Ranma was confused. There wsa a strange cat in HIS territory and it better get out. Then Ranma noticed something about this cat. It scented as female, and...familiar?

Nabiki and Akane watched, open-mouthed, as the two stopped hissing, and started approaching. After a few minutes of sniffing, the cats started rubbing against each other, purring. Then they curled up together, yawned and went to sleep.

Akane looked up at everyone. "Um, I have a question. Who, besides Mr. Saotome, would be cruel and idiotic enough to teach a child the Nekoken?"

Genma looked nervous. He turned to Soun and hissed, "Who is this girl, Tendo?"

Soun looked close to tears. "TOMOE, how could you do such a thing to your daughter."He burst out crying.

"Tomoe's daughter? But I thought- then she could-"

"Mr. Saotome," Kasumi asked sweetly, "would you like a cup of tea? Oh, my, look at those two, just like kittens. You haven't been teaching someone else that dreadful Nekoken thing, have you Mr. Saotome?" She wandered back into the kitchen.

All eyes were on Genma. He looked guilltily at the two teenagers, took a step back and said "Heh, heh, Tendo. The things people think of. Why would anyone think-"

Nabiki cut him off. "You taught her the Neko-ken? Honestly, after what it did to Ranma, I would've thought evenYOU'd have mor sense."

There was a splash of water, and there he was, on his back, holding his "I'm just a panda" sign.

Jerrica woke to a warmth surrounding her. Opening her eyes she found herself staring into the bluest eyes she'd ever seen. She pushed her head back a little just enough so she could see the whole face. It was a boy. Black hair, blue eyes. He looked familiar, somehow. She looked at him, until her brain started yammering at her to BREATHE, already! Her gasp for air seemed to break the spell between the two, and Ranma flattened himself against the wall instantly, stammering apologies.

Jerrica looked at him again, from the four feet between them. He was definitely a hunk-and-a-half. And there was this nagging feeling that she should know him- but she couldn't quite place-

The room erupted with people all babbling things- yelling, really- at the boy. She couldn't seem to hear the words, as she looked at him, the air so close, but she couldn't stop staring, couldn't break eye contact-

Someone stepped between them. A familiar someone. Bulky, wearing a gi, witha dirty white bandana wrapped around his head.

"Uncle Panda?" Jerrica exclaimed.


	4. Chapter 4

As They Weren't/As They Were

Chapter 3

"Uncle Panda?!!"

"Um, it is you, isn't it? I know its been a long time, but you do look like Uncle Panda-oh, that's awful, isn't it? I mean I know that's not really your name, but I don't remember your real name. You took me with you and Ranma- that's right, isn't it?- me and Ranmaon this great training trip to learn martial arts, and it was so much fun! and then Mum was mad and we went away to the States and oh, I'm babbling aren't I, but you _are _Uncle Panda aren't you?" Jerrica looked at Genma, beseechingly. He didn't say a word.

She turned and looked at the boy again. "Ranma?" she asked in a small voice. "Do you remember me?"

Ranma stared at the strange, familiar girl. Then it clicked. "Meatball head?"

"Oooh, RanMa! You know I hate that name! Mean!" She turned her back on him.

"Sorry, Sere. It's just- well- your hair does look like-"

"Oh, you!" Jerrica looked at Ranma again and slowly grinned. "Hey, do you remember the bet we made? Looking at you now I'd say I won. So pay up, Ranma." She held out her hand, palm up. "Give me the kiss."

Ranma looked at her, frowning, as Soun started to work his way up to a full-fledged Demon's Head. Then he grinned, and snapped his fingers. "Coming right up!" He said cheerfully, and ran up to his room.

He came back down with a small rock that was shot through with silver and gold lines, and placed it in Jerrica's hand. "Here you go, Sere. One kiss."

Electricity seemed to shoot through her body as Ranma's hand touched hers. She was having trouble breathing, and her body felt like jelly. This time she broke contact herself.

"Well, I guess Akane and I had better go finish our practice, huh? I really need to get better at martial arts, and Akane's almost got that first meditation down. You guys coming sort of interrupted us. And we do need to inish before supper, right, Akane?" She turned and headed for the dojo without waiting for a reply.

She was shortly joined at the dojo by both Akane and Ranma. The three teens, after some lod arguements, agreed to start a three-way lesson every day- no sparring, just teaching- Jerrica would teach Chi, and Akane and Ranma would teach the various martial arts they knew- properly, not just pretend and loud fights. By the time supper was ready, Jerrica was in on theri biggest secret. Akane and Ranma were pretending to be in love- and denying it and fighting, adn everything else- to keep the pressures from theri fathers, and various fiancees, rivals, and idiot kendoists, at a minimum. Theri friendship had to be secret. and, of course, they filled Jerrica in on all the dangers she would end up in the middle of, one way or another.

"And you really can't find a way out of this? I can't see one either, but it really seems like you're gonna end up married to each other, or dead, if you keep on the way you are. What if you just took off? No, you'd need money,and if it was the two of you, together, they'd pretty much force it on you, wouldn't they? Let me think about this some more, huh?"

"All right." Akane said.

"It really is good to see you, meatballhead." Ranma kissed Jerrica before she could object to the nickname, and left her sitting on the dojo floor, stunned.


	5. Chapter 5

As They Weren't?As They Were

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, or Ranma1/2, or any of the internet. So there!

Interlude

"Honestly, Luna, not again! the words came from all four scouts in unison.

"I'm sure we'll find her this time."

"Luna I understand that it's part of our mission to find the princess, but with Heart Snatchers after Pure Heart crystals, and those two new scouts, I really don't think we have the time to chase after wild hares." Rei was trying to keep her temper down.

"Yeah, adn we nearly got killed with Ann and Alan because you wanted us to focus on finding the princess so much. I don't think we'll ever find her. Maybe she's not in Japan."

"If we run into this princess that's fine, but I think we should stop actively looking, you know?"

Nabiki Tendo looked at the object in her arms, "What's this Kuno?"

"It's a cute dollt."

"I know what it is. I meant, why is it here?"

"It is a gift."

"Not my style, Kuno-baby."

"It is not for you. It isd for the air haired damsel that dwells with you and your sisters, the beauteous Jerrica."

"So you're giving up on Akane, then."

"Of course not. I will have both!"

"Where am I now?!!"

"Actually, my bedroom. Who are you? And will you leave so I can get dressed?"

Ryouga fainted.

"Our two children are proving to be very troublesome about joining the families, Tendo. Perhaps we should consider switg\ching the engagement to one of the other girls."

"Let's give it a little time, Saotome. The children can work this out on their own."

"True, Tendo, true."

"You made what kind of agreement with my mom, Pop?!"

"She wouldn't allow us to leave unless I promised to make you a mab among would have to commit Seppuku if she found us, Ranma. You can't see your mother."

"Great-grandmother, is new Tendo obstacle?"

"Hmmm."

"Well?"

"Don't interrupt me when I'm thinking."

"For the last time, Luna. we're not looking for the moon Princess! We're kind of busy here!"

Three weeks passed.

Author's Notes: Ann and Alan hav e appeared and been 'saved' by the scouts, using their powers to help cleanse the Tree. No Rini or Black Moon Family at this point, no Sailor Moon yet. And yes the two Outers are being jerks.


	6. Chapter 6

As They Weren't? As They Were

Chapter 4

"Uncle Panda!" Jerrica shouted, pulling his arm as she ran past. "Good morning, thanks for the lunch, Kasumi, gottarunbye!"

She streaked out the door almost five full minutes behind Ranma and Akane. Waiting until noone could see her, Jerrica used a bit of her chi to propel herself upwards and forwards, landing about a foot ahead of Akane on the sidewalk, running without breaking stride at the school gates.

"Why didn't you guys wake me up? We're going to be sooo late!"

Since Jerrica was looking behind her at Akane and Ranma, she didn't see Kuno standing in the gateway. So she didn't slow down. So she ran right over him, as her body and speed knocked him to the ground. She was talking so loudly she didn't har any of his (highly nauseating) speech. Running at top speed, they made it to their desks just before the bell.

Hiroshi turned to Daisuke. "You know, she hasn't missed running over Kuno once in two weeks."

"I mean, at least when Akane was beating him up ashe was _trying _to hurt him, and it was his idea to fight. I think her cousin's a force of nature or something."

"I hear Ranma's teaching her to fight."

"Scary."

Hiroshi nodded.

"Look, Ranma, I'm telling you this is important! Fuelling your chi with emotion, any emotion, is very dangerous! Will you at least listen about why?"

Ranma looked at her skeptically. "Okay, why?"

"Chi is like a river..."

"You already said that."

"Shut up and _listen_ Ranma! _Because_ chi is like a river, you have to be very careful about using it. Chi cuts a path through you, like a river through stone. It doesn't like shifting, so when you do something new you really have to work at it. If you use an emotion to fuel, to manipulate your chi, they become connected. The more often you do it, the greater the connection. _Until your emotion and the chi are so connected that that emotion is all you can feel._ Ever. So pay attention and follow these exercises so you can use chi properly, huh?"

I can do it, Akane can do it, YOU can do it. Concentrate!"

Ranma began doing the meditation exercises Jerrica was teaching him. For the first time, the exercise actually worked. The feeling of being connected with everything around him, even to sand, stone, and blades of grass, freaked Ranma out. He jolted himself out of the trance. When he opened his eyes, Jerrica was grinning at him. "Toldja you could do it."

"Supper!" Kasumi called.

"Hey, Ranma, hav eyou guys ever thought of asking Kasumi for help with the whole problem. I mean you guys need to get out of here, and I feel like I can't stand this place much longer. What say we ask her for a way to blow this popsicle stand?"

"Kasumi?" Akane said as she joined them. "Finally got that trance down,huh, Ranma? We-ell it's an idea, I suppose, but what if she told Dad, or Nabiki or something?"

"If we were leaving Nerima, we'd have to give Nabiki disinformation at the very least. If we told her nothing she'd track us down in no time."

"Well, we could try." Ranma said hesitantly.

"I knew you'd agree!that's why I already talked to her. She said she had an idea, and she's gonna talk to us about it tonight.'Kay?"

"Sere!" Ranma tried to grab her arm, but she was already in the house and just ahead of him. She'd timed her line perfectly, both to avoid a fight, and to avoid Ranma touching her, which still made her feel all weak and funny.

"Luna are you sure there's something in Nerima? We've never heard a peep of anything even close to resembling Negaverse activity there. The heart snatchers work in our area of Tokyo, mostly."

"Yes, but I've sensed some energy surges that are distinctly lunar in origin and-"

"Luna! For the last Time! We! Are ! Not! Looking! For! The MOON PRINCESS!"

"Wow," whispered Rei. "I didn't think Amy could get that angry."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 5

"Hey, Akane, I found one of my recipe books. You want to make taffy with me tonight? I think we got the ingredients. Ranma" Jerrica turned to him. "you come too. You owe me for that nasty crack at school today, so you have to crack walnuts for us."

"Why are we in the kitchen, Sere? I thought you said we were going to talk to-"

Jerrica interrupted."So, anyway, ranma, I knowyou hate the idea, but its the one thing even Nabiki wouldn't guess. And if you dye your hair black in your girl form, there won't be the red-head problem to give us away."

"WHAT-"

"you agreed no-one would look for you as a girl. Nabiki wouldn't guess. And if you dyed your hair and I dyed minewe'd be untraceable. So all we have to figuer out is where. If we tell your dads we want to go on a training trip in two weeks during school break we'd even have a good head start before anyone went looking. Right?"

"Well it does make sense, Ranma." Akane ventured.

"I can't believe you think I should be a girl." Ranma whined convincingly. "You know I hate-"

Kasumi surveyed the inedible candy, and her destroyed kitchen, with perfect calm. "What happened?"

"Well," Jerrica said. "I think the taffy would've turned out if Ranma had managed to grab the nuts back from Akane after they turned from walnuts to metal nuts. I mean, we stopped her from putting the plaster of paris in- sorry about your sugar, by the way- and it wasn't boiling _too_ much..."

"You destroyed my kitchen."Kasumi's flat, even voice scared even Ranma.

"Sorry." Jerica's voice was a squeaky whisper.

Kasumi looked at Ranma. "All three of you are going shopping with me saturday morning. No excuses, Ranma, you all owe me for this, andI expect you to act like the man you are."

Ranma glared at Akane and Jerrica, and nodded.

"I can't believe I got to do this," Ranma muttered from around the boxes and bags he was carrying. The shopping trip had gone from dishes and towels and sheets to clothing. While Akane and Jerrica were having fun with the clothes shopping, Ranma was bored.

"Let's have lunch at the teashop," Kasumi pointed to a restaurant. "Here, Ranma, the bags will be delivered for us from here- to this address, please." Kasumi said to the man behind the counter, handing him a slip of paper and a hanful of yen. Then she steered Ranma to the restaurant, as if he would bolt if left to himself. He might have, even the prospect of food normally couldn't get him into a teashop, he thought it was a girly type place.

"All right, then," Kasumi began after she gave their order. "You played the other night perfectly, and some of it we are going to use. Nabiki won't believe all you said, of course, so I think Ranma playing a girl would be the best plan, but obviously you can't keep using your names, either. Ranma, I think we should call you Ranko, close yto your name so it's easy to remember, and I can have your school transcripts done up as agirl's. Akane, I think we'll call tou Sakura, it is your middle name, after all. And, Jerrica-"

"Oh, no. No way are you calling me Serenity, Kasumi. I won't answer. Ever. I won't."

"Come on, Sere." Ranma coaxed. "If I can pretend to be a girl."

"No. Way."

"I know!" Akane interrupted. "Serena! It's perfect."

"You know," Jerrica tilted her head,"I like it. Serena, that sounds cool."

"It will work." Kasumi mused. "But you know Ranma I think if we're going to do this, you'll have to stop calling Jerrica Sere until after we leave."

"What'll we call you, Kasumi?"

"Setsuna. I always did like my middle name. Now, your things are slowly being sent to the district where we will be moving to- it's a good thing I was made your guardian instead of daddy, Jerrica, and I've already talked to those lawyer people, they have no problem withy our plans, apparently they feek\l you should be hidden somewhat, I didn't really ask about that. Anyway, I'm asking you three in advance not to mention when personal items 'disappear'. Okay?"

'Okay."

"Daddy! I can't believe you're making Jerrica and me go with that pervert!"

"Now, now, Akane, I'm sure Ranma will be a perfect gentleman."

"Go for it, boy." Genma muttered in an extremely loud voice as the two fathers pushed the three teenagers out the door.

"Bye-bye." Kasumi sang out waving to the three, oblivious as always. She turned to her father. "Oh, my, father, I forgot to tell you that I received an invitation from one of my friends to stay for a few weeks. There are plenty of suppers frozen you can microwave, and the laundry is all done for the week. Okay?" She sparkled at him and glided up the stairs before he could say anything. A minute later she was walking out the door to the waiting taxi, suitcasse in hand. "Good-bye!" She called behind her.

The four met again, three days later, in Juuban. Ranma was a girl.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Six

'Oh, I am going to be sooo late! Thanks for the lunch Setsuna, I've got toast, gottarunbye!"

Sewrena ran out the front door, going at top speed to male up for sleeping through the alarm. Since her top speed was almost twice Ranma's(remember, she needs to go fast more often)she was avaguely girl-shaped blur to people watching. A lot of people were staring which should tell you two things; this was not Nerima, and they hadn't been there long. Any place Serena lived in for long, people got used to the blur.

It was, in fact, their first day at Crossroads High. Ranma and Akane had left abot five minutes earlier. Serena was runnign so fast because she'd promised Kasui no to use her chi to Jump in Juuban, to keep a low profile.

She slowed whenshe caught up with the others, about a block from the school. "Ranko!"she wailed. "You promised to wake me."

"You said you were up five times." Akane answered. "And I had a hard enough time with her. I'm sorry Serena, I thought you were awake."

"All right, Sakura. But Ranko,you promised! A bucket of cold water, even!Oh look, here's the school."

"sorry, Sere, I forgot."

Ranma- Ranko! Serena scolded herself, smiled sheepishly at her. Serena's stomach started doing acrobatics. Even as a girl, he just melted her. She concentrated on hiding her feelings. This was her best friend, and she knew he- she! didn't want to be chased. She'd just have to keep this crush tio herself, that's all. Iron will, Serena. You trained it, now use it.

Crossroads High was a very different school from Furinkan. By her second class Serena knew she would have to work here. She noticed Ranma taking notes and Akane slavingover it like she was. Definitely a better school. By lunch the complete lack of fighting was making her jumpy. In fact it had that effect on all three of them.

Serena managed to meet half the class over lunch. And introduced Ranko and Sakura too.

Akane tried to hide her smile as Jerrica- Serena! Akane scolded herself, scolded Ranko for not waking her. Funny how it was easiest for her to get Ranko's name right, maybe because of the gender-switching. It really blew her to see Ranma actually awake and paying attention, even if she knew why he hadn't before. First because his dad would have flipped, pounded on him, and dragged him off if he thought Ranma was paying too much attention (i.e. any) to his schoolwork, and, second, clas was Ranma's only real chanse to sleep. Have you ever tried to sleep with a Panda snoring in your ear?

It felt great not to deal with Kuno that morning, and the rareness of teachers who actually expected you to learn held her attention. School was definitely going to be better here.

Ranma almost screamed when Serena caught up with them; she startled him badly, and not even Tofu could do that any Sere came baxk in his life noone ccould sneak up on him, and the worst of it was, she wasn't trying to. And she was so darn cute! Back off he told himself sternly, you're trying to get AWAY from girl problems, remember? Umpteen engagements?! You can't afford complications, Saotome.

Classs were sort of interesting, enought o keep him listening. Except when his eyes drifted over to a certain golden-haired beauty who was chewing on her pencil... Stop that! Pay attention to the teacher, sleep, whatever, but don't think about, or look at, Sere! Not even when she's thinking so hard that she starts twisting her hair around her hand. Or-

The bell rang for lunch.


	9. Chapter 9

Interlude 2

Silver Millenium

Three young girls stood in a row, before Master Chin, Master of Chi, and the dreaded style of Anything-Goes Martial Arts. This style lent itself more than any other to chi, allowing a practitioner to learn to manipulate their chi at a much earlier age, say, before sixty.

Master Chin opened his eyes and loooked at them. Of the 50 prospective students who had come to him, only these three remained. He looked again and closed his eyes. There was no protest, no shiftinmg of feet; after three days of standing, they remained in place without complaint. He opened his eyes again. "I will train you. Go in that cave, eat, and rest. We will begin in the afternoon."

Only after they were in the cave did he permit himself a smile. They would do.

They trained under Master Chin for two years, learning how to fight and fly and cook.

They also learne dhow to erase their presences so completely that not even their teacher could sense them. Ranko was the best fighter, Serenity could manipulate chi with an unequaled hand and Acchan was strong, careful and controlled; together the three made an unparalleled team, backing up each other's strengths and weaknesses.

"I know you're in there, come out!" the voice was strident and authoritative.

Ranko poked out her head. "What is it--oh, it's just you, Uranus. Uranus?! What are you doing here?"

"I've been looking for you. May I assume the others are here as well? Queen Serenity would like to see have been trying to find you for quite a while; did you have to run away? No, don't answer, I don't want to know, just get out here, you three, it's time to go back."

Master Chin looked at his three students. "Ddin't you get permission first?" he sounded wryly amused.

"Um, no."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 7

"Well, gthe first day of school wasn't so bad, was it Sakura- hey, look, an arcade! C'mon, let's go!" Serena dragged, literally, Ranma and Akanee into the Crown Arcade, still talking at a speed that would have made a tinker gnome proud " -and anyway I've always - Rankothey'realotoffunmyfavorite'sKnight'sQuesting-"

Serena paused to take a breath.

Ranko touched her shoulder lightly. "Breathe, Sere."she laughed. Then she looked around. "Well, I've never played before, but this looks like fun." Removing her hand, Ranko sat down at a racing game.

While Serena tried to recover from the effects of Ranko's electric touch, a young blond man sat at the game next to Ranko's. She'd figured out the controls a little her first game, so when the guy said ":Want to race?"

ranko agreed.

Of course, she got her butt kicked.

Since Ranko had been learning that she wouldn't always be the best the past few months (Serena was catching up to Akane in martial arts, but Ranma was still the worst of the three at Chi, which, as Sere once explained to him, wasn't really a martial art)she laughed and turned to the guy, flashing him a genuine smile. "You're really good. I don't know why you'd play against me, though, I mean, I'm not even close to your league."

"Oh, I don't know, you've got good reflexes. I'm Haruka."

"Ranm-ko" Ranko stuttered.

Just then there was a big commotion at a different game. Serena was at the controls, and she was gathering a large crowd. When Ranko drew near, she noticed that Sere was zoned out, which meant she was concentrating so hard on what she was doing everything else was just not there for her. Akane, beside her, was doing almost the same thing; this was the kind of concentration both girls did, and Ranko'd been trying really hard to break them of it;ina fight you needed to be able to notice things around you. They were never going to develop danger sense properly.

"She's gonna break the machine!""Get real nobody is that good.""Look at that score.""What happens if she _does_ get that high?"

Serena's machine started beeping wildly as she reached 999, 999. Instead of rolling back to the beginning, the machine atarted flashing, completely frozen.

"Ah, man." Serena looked disgusted. "Even the eighties machines worked better than that. They didn't calibrate the scoring system right. I hate when that happens."

She pushed away, stood up and stretched her arms. "Ready to go, guys?"

"Uh-huh," Akane said, "These games are fun, though. Tomorrow, Serena, you try this one and I'll try that one." "Sounds good."

They were passing through the park near their house when Serena turned her head sharply. "Did you feel that?" she exclaimed, running in the direction she'd turned her head at almost her top speed. "We gotta check it out!"

Akane paled as she started to feel what Serena'd sensed, Ranko, running after Serena, didn't try.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 8

The trio ran into a clearing where they found a strange looking person? standing over several bodies. A moment later, they saw who it was looking at: a tall woman holding a star in her hand. Or, more precisely, floating over her hands.

"The wrong one." she said. "Useless...oh, bother. Dispose of them." She waved her hand at Serens, Akane, and Ranma. "And the bodies as well."

Then she took a step backward as Serena slammed into her. The star thing she was holding was jarred from her grasp. She took a step back again, and disappeared.

Akane charged at the person still there, the sort of all-or-nothing attack that made Ranma shudder, and managed to knock her down and away from the people they could now see were alive.

"Ran-chan! I think this is someone's soul!" Serena yelled.

"Well, we can find out whose after we win the fight!" Ranko looked over at Serena then. She was concentrating totally on the object in her hands, completely oblivious to the round saw headed straight for her head. "Look out!"

She was too far knew it, and even as Ranma ran for Serena, she finally acknowledged, deep inside herself, that she was in love with this girl. This frustratring, amazing, blonde...ditz!

One of the people on the ground stirred, and, looking up, shouted"Jupiter Thunder Crash!" A ball of lightning hit the saw, which crashed to the ground inches from Serena, who looked up, jumped, and shrieked.

"Tone down the decibells, Meatballhead." Ranma said as she reached her side. "Next time, pay attention in a fight."

"Ooh, you- don't call me Meatballhead!"

"All right, Odango."

"Don't call me that either, you jerk!"

Serena and Ranma batted aside two oncoming hammers without looking at them, as they glared at each other.

The construct and the Scouts all stood staring at the pair. "er" the construct said, "Aren't you supposed to be fighting me?"

"Butt out!" the two snapped in unison, their snap kicks hitting its stomach as Akane's punch nailed it in the back of the head, and it slowly disintegrated into tools. Out of the tools a white thing emerged and cracked open.

Serena and Ranma went back to their fight. The sailor scouts turned to the three newcomers. "Um, do you have the soul?" Sailor Mercury asked timidly, not coming near them after what they did during the last interruption.

Serena looked at the girls, puzzled for a moment, then down at her hands. "Oh, yeah, here. You know whose it is?" She handed the soul to Sailor Mercury, who bent and put it in the man who was still lying unconscious on the ground.

She turned back to Ranma. "Well, you- eek!"

A small form was attached to her front, squeezing her breasts and fondling he. "Get off me!" She punched straight down, knocking Happosai off.

"Oh, great, the freak. Figures he'd be first." Ranma muttered, and then frozeup as Happosai jumped on HER.

"Ah, that's better. No offense, little one," his head turned to Serena. "You just aren't quite ripe."

"I still don't want you on me!" Ranma shouted and punched Happosai off, and into Akane's LEO kick.

"Come on, let's go."

They turned and left, ignoring all the comments and questions from the girls in the fukus.

"Kasumi, you don't think the freak will tell everyone where we are, do you?" Ranma looked at Kasumi anxiously. "I kind of enjoy not bein' attacked all the time, and school without all the crazies is definitely easier to take."

"Grandfather Happosai won't say anything to our fathers," Kasumi said thoughtfully. "And I doubt Cologne would think to ask him. I'd say it's pretty safe, for now. Of course, even my best calculations couldn't handle Ryouga's unusual talent, but he won't be able to tell anybody where he was when he found us, Really, I'd say we have about half a year."

"What about that weird monster, Kasumi? Ranko fights good, but Ranma is just a little better. Can we affors to have him sidelined right now?" Serena asked. Her mind wandered. 'I wonder why I got used to Serena?' She couldn't remember a time when she hadn't insisted on her middle name instead...except on her training trip with Ranma! He'd always called her Serena, or Sere, when he wasn't using those horrible names...

"-so I really don't think Ranma would be a good choice right now. Of course that is your decision, Ranko, but I really must enphasize that Ranma is very distinctive, and we'd be traced faster. But if you need to, I mean I don't know much about fighting..." Kasumi's voice trailed off.

"I'll try to stay as Ranko."Ranma grumbled.

"If we're done rehashing this," Akane interrupted, "would anyone like to try my brownies. I made them in Home Ec today."

Rama and Serena's eyes met. They shuddered and gulped. Slowly they reached out and took abrownie each. So did Kasumi. All four of them spent the night throwing up.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 9

Kasumi waited until all three of her charges were asleep, then she pulled out a large staff (from hammer-space) and used it to go to the gates of time.

"Now what do I do? Dammit Setsuna! Why did I have to go and erase my memories? I don't have a clue to go on, adn I can't use the double-damned gates properly yet, because I ermoved my own training from my head, just so I could pretend to be Kasumi Tendo!"

She looked back to the house. At least things felt right so far. Now, if she could just keep Ranma female long enough for them to remember, maybe things would work out. She knew he had to be a girl. She _knew _it. And she just knew that if she knew why Ranma was going to hate her for this.

Setsuna shook her head slowly. "I hate being the Senshi of Time."

She waaved her staff, focusing on the day's battle. Monster, fight- oh, no, Ranma and Serena, not good, doing to have to head that off, Happosai, hmm, he didn't appear to have landed anywhere near Nerima. Good, they were stronger than the last time she'd looked, well, that was months ago, but still- and Ranma was starting to tap into his female side, even better- Akane's form was improving, she really should have noticed that sooner. The outers hadn't shown, better check on that. No Tuxedo Mask, either, now that would be the perfect way to break up those two, after all the princess of the moon and the prince of earth had been engaged before. Now if only she could figure out which one was the moon princess.

"Henshin wands. The cats have those, now how can I arrange- both cats are going to be inthe temple tomorrow afternoon. I'll send Ranko, Serenity and Sakura there. That should work." She turned from the gates to go back, switching from Setsuna to Kasumi automatically. As she left she turned back for one second. "Am I forgetting something?"


	13. Chapter 13

Interlude 3

The three teens stood in front of Queen Serenity, listening to her lectue. She had been going on for almost an hour about how worried everyone had been and how disappointed she was that they had chosen to run away when they knew the ceremony to choose the next guardians was planned.

"Three years! And not a single word. Daughter I am very disappointed in you. And you, Sakura, You are the princess of earth, after all. Your parents and I thought we had taught you more responsibility than this. I suppose that I can't really say anything to _you_ on this matter since noone knows who your parents are, but really! And you know you're forbidden to go to earth!

"Your punishment will be decided after the ceremony. All three of you are to go bathe, and report to the meditation room. You will spend the rest of the day, and night, meditating. This is to prepare you for tomorrow. Now, go!"

After they were gone she turned to Uranus. "I am glad you found them, old friend. I assume this means you have also found your successor?"

"Yes, old friend, I have. I think the girls will do fine. They were training under Master Chin on Mt. Phoenix. He told me some tengu were taking an interest in their training as well. If I might recommend..."

"Yes?"

"I think it might be a good idea to send them back to his tutelage. After the ceremony and their punishment, of course. Dancing lessons, perhaps?" Uranus' grin was almost...diabolical.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 10

Author's Notes

Skye Silverwing: Tux boy is there, and he definitely worked with the scouts to defeat Beryl. He just didn't get captured and turned into an enemy, so Beryl lost one of her best weapons against the scouts. They're a bit stronger than they were in Cannon, because they had to fight without Sailor Moon as a crutch. That said, they are still missing their most powerful resource in the ginzuisho, so yesthings were difficult. They were, however, less willing to die, knowing that they needed theri full strength to win. These scouts are more resourceful, and less inclined to follow their kitty advisors blindly.

"C'mon, Sere, wake up. Wake up!" Ranma shook her, tying to get a reaction.

Finally Serena rolled over. "just five more minutes, mom." she muttered into her pillow.

"Serena, wake up! Geez, Sere! Wake up!" Ranma leaned in close to her ear, as loud as he dared. Serena shot up in bed almost hitting her as Ranma moved back fast. And almost got a nosebleed when she saw the skimpy nightdress Serena was wearing. Serena got out of bed and begfan dressing. She was almost all the way out of her nightdress when she realized Ranma was still in her room.

"Hry, ranma let me get dressed?" she turnes to find Ranma staring, pushing her out the door, she said,"Sorry, I meant Ran-_ko_."

Two minutes later she joined Ranma and Akane in the hallway, and they made a quiet exit through thye second-story window, and followed Ranma's favorite travelling method, the roofs, to the park.

Landing in the park, Serena turned. "Here, Ranma, I have something for you." She opened the thermos she was holding, and poured the contents over him. "You're a better teacher as a guy. Plus, I think Kasumi's wrong. We'll need you at your strongest if there are more of those monsters. And I know it wigs you having to be a girl all the time."

"Thanks 're right, I hate being a girl. Why do you think Kasumi was so insistent on that? She acted like she thought I would actually fight better as a girl. My girl form still throws me off a lot. It would probably take half a year fighting only as a girl, Nerima-level fighting, to get anywhere near to top form, and I still wouldn't be nearly as strong."

"Kasumi gets weird ideas sometimes." Akane said quietly. "You know I never agreed Ranma should hide in his girl-form, but Kasumi was so forceful, and she's usually right, so I guess I didn't feel right about objecting."

"Ah, let's worry about Kasumi later. It's time to train! And I know just where to start. You girls need to become more aware of the world around you, develop some kind of danger sense, you know? Or some pathetic nothing will take you out sometime."

So from two by the nearest clock till about four thirty Ranma trained them. Basic katas, advanced, and all the time he was using various tricks and attacks to start giving them an awareness of danger around them.

"I'm beat. Between our day yesterday, that fight and now this extra practice, I'm ready to plotz. Maybe we shoud hit the hay so we stay aawake in class?" Serena turned pleading eyes on the others.

"Good plan."

"Oh no! I'm going to be sooo late!" Serena wailed running through the house. "Thanks for lunch Setsuna, I've got toast, gottarunbye!" She headed out the door, and turning into a high speed blur just past the house, she caught up with Ranma and Akane so that all three made their seats just before the bell.

When the teacher turned to the board she leaned over and whispered,"We have got to find a better schedule." They nodded.

"I can't believe that history teacher. Our second day back and he gives a test. Mean!"

"Yeah, I thiink he should have waited a couple more days. Hey, Sakura, where did Setsuna want us to take this?"

"Cherry Hill Temple. It sounds like a good place for meditation and chitraining, too. If we could get permission."

"Never hurts to ask. Hey, Ranko, did you ever notice how your fighting style works so well with chi?"

"What do you mean?"  
"Most straight martial artists would have to be greybeards befoer they reached the point of manipulating v\chi. And you were doing it, well, _badly_,but still, you were doing it when I met you, and Akane was pretty much at the point where she would have been starting too. That's really unusual. It's the musabetsu kakuto I think. Something about your style helps you access and focus your chi."

"Which would be why we learned so fast. We're here."

They started up ther stairs to the temple, talking quietly. At the top they met an old man who looked a lot like the ferak. They jumped into stance, neding a long look before they relaxed, realizing it was, inv fact, not Happosai.

"We're supposed to deliver this to the temple." Akane held out the package. "Do you mind if we look around?"

"Have fun. Raye! Why don't you show these girls around?"

"Grampa, you know I have friends coming."

"It's alright. Honestly we just wanted to find a quiet placce to meditate."

"Well, I do have a few minutes. So why did you choose our temple?"

"My older sister had a package she wanted delivered here. I'm Akane."

Serena looked at Akane and slowly nodded."I'm Serena and this is Ranma. Do you have any hot water?"

"Just a second." Raye went out a door, and came back in with a steaming kettle. Ranma took it and poured it over herself, triggering the change, and turning him male.

"Ranma needs to learn all this as a guy. That's the main reason we need a special place to meditate." Serena starte to give Raye an abbreviated version of their story, while Raye poured hot and cold water over Ranma until he got tired of it, and asked her to stop, almost snapping. She didn't notice the arrival of Raye's friends, and continued to the end of their story "-we moved here with new identities and everything."

She turned around and noticed the newcomers. "Why didn't you TELL me?!"

Ranma looked at her. "Well, since you and Akane decided to trust Raye here, I figured we could trust them too."

Amy looked at them intently. "You were fighting in the park yesterday, with the Sailor Scouts. You helped beat the heart snatcher."

"Oh, you saw that. Well;" Akane broke off, staring in horror at the worst thing imaginable. Not one but two "C--c-c-cat!" the screm erupted from two throats as Akane turned her head to her companions.

"Quick! Get those cats out of here!"

It was too late.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Notes: There seems to be some confusion about Serena. Her name is Serenity Jerrica TENDO. This is an AU crossover and I made her father Soun's brother. He's dead. And his given name was Tomoe. Tomoe Tendo. I hope this clears things up for everybody.

Silverwing: You're right about some of the scouts' attitudes. They're not going to welcome other scouts with open arms.

Chapter 11

Akane watched in horror as her two best friends yowled and became, well, cats. Luna and Artemis looked on, frozen. No one moved as first Serena, then Ranma, succumbed to terror.

With this transformation occuring, none present noticed what else happened: the symbols that appeared for an instant on Ranma, Serena, and Akane; the answering flicker on the other girls foreheads, and the pens that fell into Akane's open backpack.

"Get those cats out of here!" Akane yelled.

In softer tones, she called her friends. "Ranma, Serena, leave those cats alone. Come here."she coaxed.

Raye practically threw the surprised cats outside, sliding the door behind them. Akane had managed to distract her friends just long enough, and, with the cats out of sight, both started to visibly calm down, lowering their hackles and purring as they started to explore their environment. Akane watched as they roamed the room, sniffing everything, sneezing and looking disgusted at the incense. They sniffed the girls, and apparently decided they were not enemies, and went over to Akane for petting. After a few caresses, Serena curled up and mewed at Ranma, who went once more around the room, carefully, before curling up around her. They both dropped off into a catnap.

"Well," Akane looked at the others," I suppose I should tell you about this," she gestured at Ranma and Serena. "This started about ten years ago. Ranma's father was training them when he found a manual wirh a supposedly "unbeatable" techniques. The first section contained forbidden techniques, adn the first one was called the Nekoken..."

Serena yawned and started to stretch when she realized she'd just hit someone. She slowly opened her eyes, to find herself frozen in wells of blue. She blinked. Oh. It was just Ranma...Ranma? She still felt unable to move, her limbs frozen by his touch, his nearness.

Ranma couldn't move. He had his arms around the girl of his dreams; he was practically on top of her! Was he dreaming? The last thing he remembered was...he couldn't think. He was too near her.

"Sere." he murmured into her hair. Turning his head, he found his eyes trapped byu her lips. What did they taste like? He bent his head down, their lips touched...

"He did WHAT?!!!" the scream ripped throught the tension between them, and Ranma flung himself backward off Serena, stopping onlt when he reached the wall.

'That was REAL?' he thought.'Ohmigod I am so dead. If Shampoo finds out...she'll kill Sere. Ohnonononono. What do I do?'

"He did WHAT?" Raye screamed.

"He dragged Ranma through China and, well, you saw the Jusenkyo curse. We don't really know how much else Genma did, ranma doesn't always remember the 'training' he went through, especially from when he was younger, and neither of them were willing to talk about it. I think the cat phobia is the worst of it, actually. You saw what happened. And they're incredibly dangerous that way. I saw Ranma shred steel without touching it while he was in cat-state."

'Ranma...kissed me. Maybe he likes me the way I like him? No, he can't. I mean he hads so many girl problems already and some of those girls are gorgeous. It was probably an accident. Oh, what do I do?'


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 12

Serena looked around the temple. "Maybe this isn't such a great place to be meditating and stuff after all. Do you think those girls will know someplace else to try, since we can't do it here."

"Let's go ask."

They both turned to join Akane and the girls when they heard talking from another direction.

"We'll have to talk to Raye. From the way those two reacted to us, having thwem here could be a disaster."

"But didn't you feel the energy coming off those three, Artemis? If they're here we can study them. What if they're from the Negaverse? Or from the Moon Kingdom and we ose our Scouts their allies?"

Ranma put a finger to his lips and headed to the sliding door near the mysterious voices, making no sound. Serena, following with an almost catlike grace, joined him at the door. They opened it, to see...two catsrunning away at high speed.

Once Serena stopped twitching she looked at Ranma. :That was weird."

He nodded and they went to join the others.

"Raye" Serena looked at her."Do you know somewhere we could go tomedtate? Other than here?"

The blonde girl looked at them."But why not here? A temple seems like the perfect place for meditating, not that I see any reason to do _that_."

"The cats."Ranma said flatly."those cats are probably around a lot, right? And we can't guarantee things will go as well as today. At least this time, I don't see any major damage anywhere."

"Sakura told us about the cat thing, but I don't see why-"

"For Ranma alone, maybe not. He's better about cats than I am. Akane told me it takes a lot most times, for him to go into the Nekoken. But I haven't got his control. I go under almosty right away, and we found that I set Ranma right odd too. And that way we're way dangerous. We'd end up destroying your temple one of these times, and then what?"

Raye looked thoughtful. "Well, the cats don't live here, and we don't have a cat at the temple. We could just make sure the cats aren't around when you guys come, and you said you'd be outside mostly. It could work out."

Akane, Ranma and Serena sat in a circle, eyes closed. Three different coloured auras were in the circle, one around each of them. Serena stretched out her hands so they were almost touching Ranma and Akane's outstretched hands. The auras flared, dimmed, and disappeared.

"Darn it."Ranma said, the first one to open his eyes."I did it again, didn't I? Maybe I should be a girl for this, Sere, I can't seem to feel this stuff as a guy."

"Calm down, Ranma, you did great. This is an advanced technique. You have to have absolue trust in yourself and the people you're doing it with, and it can be dangerous. We're not doing bad. I felt both of you. Merging our chi is going to take a long time, you know. A couple of months is the bare minimum for a first time chi merge. And you're a guy, right?"

Ranma bristled."Of course I'm a guy!"

"Then we have to do this with you as a guy. It'll carry over that way. Or do you _want_ to hav e to be a girl for this technique?"

"But I'm messing us up!"

"Honestly, ranma! We've only been doing this for three days! The greatest chi masters in the world need longer than that! Lighten UP!"

"Besides,"Akane interrupted. "It's time for martial arts practice. You're going to teach us to fly!"

Ranma sighed."Danger sense, Akane. It's more important, especially here."

Raye walked through the area in the middle of their practice. "Hey, Ranma, would you be my sensei, too? I haven't had a proper one since Grandpa stopped teaching."

"Sure, what's one more. And it is your place."

"I'm glad we managed to work things out. Cherry Hill Temple is the best place I can think of to practice, and I like Raye and the others. Well, Raye's friends _are _a bit standoffish, but I like them and I'm sure we'll be good friends in no time. I just wish we went to the same school. Oh, look, there's the bus. If we's waited just a few minutes we could have caught it instead of walking and- Ranma, I saw that face!" Serena turned to Ranma and swung at him.

"Really? I didn't think you noticed anything in that little world of yours, Meatball head." Ranma teased, idly ducking.

"Don't call me that!"

"What? Meatball head? But it suits you so well."

Some time later Akane broke in. "Hey? Guys? Guys! Ranma needs to change."

Three minutes later three young ladies walked into their house, to be confronted by an irate Kasumi. "Look at the time! I was expecting you over an hour ago! Where were you?"

"Sorry, Kasumi. We were at Raye's and the bus was late."

Sailor Pluto paced back and forth in front of the Gates of Time. She was seriously pissed. "what is it about those three?Why is it that whenever they're together I can't see the future properly? I can't even tradk where they were! It's just like it was back in the Moon Kingdom. It started when they went to that temple. They've...fuzzed out on me. How am I supposed to do my job, when I can't keep track of anything?"

"All right, calm went to the temple. The scouts were meeting that day. They met the scouts. Things are going fine; just because I can't see anything that happens around Cherry Hill Temple anymore because they spend so much time there and the Scouts meet there and I can't track the scouts properly anymore and the other two Outers are out of control that's no reason to panic. I see them every day so things can't get out of hand. That's why I inserted myself into the Tendos' lives in the first place, because I _knew _this would happen. I am not losing control."

"Are you sure Kasumi won't notice us sneaking in this time?" Serena whispered. "Her light's still on."

"You're the one who wanted to do this."  
"I never said the middle of the night!"

"Can't you two ever-shh!" Akane nudged Ranma."There's someone up ahead."

"Hey, it's Raye and the others."

"What are they doing up at this hour?"

"What are _we_ doing up at this hour?"

"Mercury-

"Venus-

"Mars-

" Jupiter-

"Power Make-Up!"

"Oh-Kay." Ranma breathed. " So they're the friends. From the temple. With the cats. Yup."

"Well, they seem to know what they're doing."Akane ventured

"Superheroes who are my age. So cool! And we know them. Wouldn't it be neat if we could, you know, join them or something?"

"Meatball head, they use magic, not martial arts."

"Oh, yeah. Hey! Don't call me that!"

Serena chased him all the way home.


	17. Chapter 17

Interlude 4

The party was loud. The party was huge. There wqere hundreds of people cowded into the ballroom. Most of them would not have known the guest of honour if she walked right up to them. Not even the senshi (or their trainees, soon to ascend) noticed the absence of the moon princess, the guest of honour at her own birthday party. The only one who noticed anything out of place was Sailor Terra. She noticed that her two best friends were missing. Since she also knew _exactly_ how much the princess hated parties, she was not going to be the one to tell. In fact, Sakura wished she could find a way to sneak out herself. She _hated_ parties. "Just half a second, I'd be outta here." she muttered. Her escort turned. "What did you say, sis?""Nothing, Endy." she smiled sweetly. 'Mom would tell him to watch me 'in case your sister tries to sneak out of this party too.' I haven't had a moments breathing room. I really need to get out of here.'

A young teen approached the huddled lump by the wall. "You okay? I heard what those creeps said."

"I'm fine."

She bent down, then knelt in front of the other girl, enveloping her in a bear hug. "You're not fine. You're crying. Those creeps-"

"Were right. I _don't_ belong here. I'm nothing. Look at me. I'm an orphan. Nobody knows anything about my family. I'm not a scout or a traine, or anything at all! I don't *fit*!"

"You fit with me. You fit with Sakura. You belung with me- with us."

She flung herself on the older girl, crying until she had no tears left.

"We'd better get you back to the party." the princess chuckled."Before you're missed."

"ME back?" the smaller girl laughed. "It's YOUR party."

She turned her face up."Thank you for coming after me. I needed a friend. But now, maybe we'd better go rescue Sa-chan."

"Yes'"the princess echoed, not moving.

'"We have to go."it was a whisper.

"Before we're missed."softer still.

"It is your par-" the wors were silenced with a kiss as the princess captured her lips. They stayed in that alcove for the rest of the party.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 13

"I still can't believe it," Akane looked over at Ranma (currently male). "The sailor scouts are our friends from the temple." The leaves blew in the wind overhead as they walked to Cherrry Hill Temple

Serena turned her head. "Well, I think it's pretty awesome, don't you? Our friends, superheroes. Hey, did you hear that one teacher today in the hall? She was saying something about 'keeping children with their peers.' I guess that she meant I should be in Junior High, right?"

"Way to change the subject, Sre," Ranma chuckled, then jumped a little as his arm brushed hers.

"We're at the temple." Serena announced. She started to run up the steps, tripped, and bounced into Akane, knocking Akane's bookbag out of her hand. the contents spilled all over the walkway.

Ranma rushed over, concerned." Hey are you guys alright?"

Akane sat up."I'm fine."

Serena tried too stand, but collapsed back to the ground with a cry of pain. "I think I sprained my foot again." she smiled at Akane. "I hope I didn't hurt you."

"No, I' fine. Just let me get my stuff and-" Akane stopped short, staring at something on the ground. "What are these?" she picked up what looked like two fat pens, the third rolling from under her hand to land at Ranma's feet.

He picked it up. "You know, this looks a lot like those sticks the girls were using last night. It has a moon on it. What was it they said? Power Makeup, right? So if you held this and said Moon Power Makeup-"

He was engulfed in a glowing light. As Serena and Akane stared, transfixed, Ranma appeared to levitatate, spinning around in the light. When he touched the ground again he was -dressed in a fuku?

"Great. Just great." Ranma said in deep disgust. "A dress. I'm a guy, dammit!" The glow returned, but this time when it left, Ranma was wearing a white sleeveless shirt with gold trim, white pants, and bracers.

"A definite improvement." Serena looked down and tried to stand again. "Definitely a sprain."

"C'mon, Meatballhead," Ranma scooped her up. "Even you oughta know by now not to try standing on a hurt foot like that."

Serena leaned into Ranma's arms, trying to ignoer her body's reaction to his touch. Neither of them noticed when Ranma's new outfit faded back to his red shirt and black pants. Ranma carried her into the temple, put her down and carefully examined her ankle. She shivered at his touch and her foot pulled back a little. "Hold still," Ranma commanded softlly. "yeah, it's probably just a sprain. No walking on it for a couple of days, Sere."

As he let go of her foot, he looked up so their eyes met, and he froze. He notixced how beautifulshe looked, even when she was all red, and his head moved forward slowly, without thinking about what he was doing, until their lips touched.

Serena stared into his eyes untik they were too shut her eyes, almost in self-defense. Then his lips were touching hers. The moment held until her brain started hammering at her to breathe, dammit! Her lips parted in an involuntary sigh. The movement broke the spell between them, and Ranma jumped away. Thaqt was when he noticed Akane hadn't followed them in.

He opened the door and looked around. "Looks like Sere is out of training for a bit, 'Kane. It's a sprain."

Akane walked in. "You know, I just noticed- you never call me Sakura. I don't think we're following Kasumi's plan very well."

"Well, I could try using your other name more."

"No, I never liked my middle name. A nd our friends use our real names, too." She held the other two henshinwands out. "The one you have worked for you, so I guess these'll probably work for us. So, who gets which, and how do we tell?"

"Trial and error? Why don't you try the one that feels best to you and we'll see?"

Akane looked at the two rods. "A planet and a star. The planet could be earth. Hey, they really are pens, that could be suseful noone will question us carrying pens."

She dropped one into Serena's lap and held up the other. "Earth Planet Power Makeup." When the glow surrounding hwer vanished, she was standing before them wearing a chocolate colored fuku with green and brown trimming, and a tiara with a blue stone with gold flecks in it. Akane shook herdelf a bit and concentrated on powering down.

"Wow, that felt weird. I don't think I could have handled it without all the trining we've been doing lately. I guess that means we should stay with long hours and short sleep."she tried to laugh, but it fell flat. "That just leaves yours, Sere- Jerrica." It felt like it was impoortant to use that name right now.

"Yeah, Jerrica. C'mon, Meatballhead,"ranma spoke softly, and for the first time she didn't protest her old nickname.

"Star power Makeup." Jerrica emerged from the glow standing, wearing an all white fuku with gold trimming and gold edging on the tiara didn't have a stone, but in the middle of her ribbon was a heart-shaped brooch. After she powered down, Jerrica collapsexd to the floor with asn involuntary cry of pain. The brooch was still pinned to her shirt and the henshin stick was gone.

They quickly decided to keep their discoveries a secret, and after a quick splash of water, ranma carried Jerrica home.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 14

"There's something funny about those three. You shouldn't let them come around so much, Raye."

"Funny, Luna? Do you mean the way they can kick negaverse butt _without_ special powers? Or mayde Jerrica's command of chi? Raye smiled at Luna sweetly, a sure sign she was at her most dangerous. "Grampa says she's almost a Chi Master, and the last time he met a Master he was almost sixty. Grampa says most Chi disciples don't start training until they're older than any odf us are right now. That's why people don't learn properly. He _also_ says that they're the most disciplined people he has ever met, and most people are going to think they're weird. Most of the major martial artists live in Nerima."

Amy said flatly. "Forget it Luna. Just forget it. Just because they're powerful, that doesn't make them evil. You thought each of us was evil, too, remember? They're fine." she glared at the cat. as Luna opened her mouth again. "And don't start. We're not wasting our time looking for an imaginary princess. If oneexisted, she would have shown up by now."

abababab

Setsuna looked at her charges, wondering what was going on with them. Since she couldn't spy on them magically, and none of them was talking to her about what they were doing, or, better yet where they went everyday, she couldn't find out anything. At least in Nerima, most of the crazyness happened at the house so she knew what was going on. Now shw wondered if they hasd progressed along the lines she wanted. Hopefully, Ranma was staying female, so when she first transformed, the powers would link to the girl side. Then Ranma's male form would be gone. Yes. That was for the best.

Kasumi winced internally. Ranma was going to hate her.

"What happened to you?" she finally asked, looking at Serena.

"I tripped."

abababab

"You know, Sere, I don't get it,"Ranma continued their discussion out of earshot. "You can runa t top speed and never hit anyone. You can learn any martial arts technique...faster than most people. And then you fall over nothing when you're walking!"

"What can I say? I'm a klutz."

"You can say 'I'll be more careful' Meatballhead."

"Oooh, RanMa!" Jerrica brought her fist back, but Aranma caught it, and her other arm, as it came up. "Let me go!"

"It's Ranko, remember?"

Akane looked at the pair on Jerrica's bed, then poured some hot water on Ranma and left, softly closing the door behind her.

"Let me go!"

Ranma leaned forward, still holding her hands, until his face was inches from hers. "Say it." he spoke softly. "No." she whispered. He leaned forward, capturing her lips as he let go of her wrists. Herhands went into his hair as they kissed. His tongue touched her lips, entering when they parted ininvitation. The world spun.

Then the door opened and Kasumi walked in.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 15

"Ranma!"Kasumi gasped,hands flying to her mouth, and looking, for the first time either of them had ever seen, shocked. Since, as far as Ranma could tell, massive amounts of danger and destruction did not cause her to turn a hair, and neither had Shampoo's more annoying antics, including running around naked, this was definitely an Event.

"Serena! What are you two doing?"

The teens looked at each other and shrugged. "Nothing." Serena said in her mst innocent voice.

"Nothing! You- Oohh! Ranma , go to your own room! And change back!" Kasumi threw her hands in the air."Can't I trust you to behave in the house? And having sex like that!"

"We were just kissing Kasumi. Um Setsuna." Ranma corrected himself nervously.

"Just-" Kasumi threw up her hands again and stalked down the stairs.

"Good night Ranma." Serna spoke softly, shyly.

"G'night, Meatballhead." Ranma ran out of the room ahead of the thrown pillow, laughing.

abababab

Noise from the alleyway attracted the attention of Ranma, Akane and Serena. Looking in they saw a very strange looking woman bending over a collapsed boy, looking at a crystal like one they'd seen before.

"Should we use our transformations?" Serena whispered.

"Why?" Ranma cracked his knuckles

"So we're not recognized,"Akane poked him."If one of those followed us back, and found Kasumi when we weren't around, she'd be dead."

"Alright, but hurry up." Ranma grumbled, puling out his pen."Moon Power Makeup."

Ten seconds later, after three bright flashes, the three newest Scouts rounded the corner, starting the battle with one of Ranma's flying kicks. After a flurry of blows during which the witch lost hold of the crystal, The woman they were attacking managed to use an egg to call up a monster so she could escape, though without the heart crystal.

abababab

"Hurry!" Sailor Mercury shouted at the others,"We're near the hot spot." She rounded the corner just in time to see the monster go down, struck by a strong beam of pure, white chi.

She and the other Scouts stared in amazement at the three people before them, two girls and a boy, in Scout uniforms, at least the girls were, and the boy's could have been a male version.

The one wearing the white and gold skirt was kneeling in front of an unconscious boy holding a heart crystal gently.

Serena was about to release the crystal back into the boy's body when Ranma saw the two women from the corner of his eyes. He had already noticed the Scouts, of course, but they didn't seem to be a problem.

The other two, however, were about to attack, he was sure of it. He hurtled his body forward just as they leaped, interposing his body between them and Serena, blocking their attack just long enough for her to put the heart crystal back in.

Serena straightened up and turned around to find Ranma engaged in a fight inches from her. She jumped back, stumbling over the boy behind her, who was just starting to rise knocking him back to the ground. While she was still tangled up, she hears an impatient voicespeak sharply."uranus, let's go. There's nothing for us here."  
The boy helped her rise. Standing up she saw the Scouts.'When did they get here?' Serena thought, confused.'And where's the fight?'

Akane and Serena stared at the Scouts for about a minute before Akane jerked her head at Sere and jumped off. Serena followed. They ran along the roofs for a few blocks before jumping to an alley and de-transforming.

"Where's Ranma?"

"Oh, he chased off after that girl he was fighting." Akane shook her head. "Let's get home, he'll turn up soon."


End file.
